Simplify the following expression: ${-6(4q-16)+3(-9+2q)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-6(}\gray{4q-16}{)} + 3(-9+2q) $ $ {-24q+96} + 3(-9+2q) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -24q+96 + {3(}\gray{-9+2q}{)} $ $ -24q+96 {-27+6q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-24q + 6q} + {96 - 27}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-18q} + {96 - 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-18q} + {69}$ The simplified expression is $-18q+69$